Beautiful Disaster
by SasuTenLuvr
Summary: After Sasuke Uchiha shows up on Tenten's door, she has to choose: will she turn him in? Songfic. Kelly Clarkson's 'Beautiful Disaster' Shippuden. SasuTen if you squint and use 3D glasses.


**Okay, first songfic, so be nice! I was listening to Beautiful Disaster in my iPod and got INSPIRED... for a couple lines of the song. It got kinda sucky afterwards...**

**Oh, well. Enjoy!**

**Am I Masashi Kishimoto? No. Am I Kelly Clarkson? No.**

**Do I own Naruto? No. Do I won 'Beautiful Disaster'? No.  
**

* * *

Tenten leaned against the doorframe of her living room, watching the sleeping figure on her couch. Sighing deeply, she approached his side and brushed dark bangs away from his face.

Sasuke Uchiha mumbled something intangible and frowned in his sleep. His fists clenched and unclenched as he shifted on the couch.

**He drowns in his dreams  
**

**An exquisite extreme I know  
**

**He's as damned as he seems  
**

**And more heaven than a heart could hold**

The Uchiha had just showed up on her doorstep only an hour ago in the middle of the night, looking as if he had been through a war. She shuddered, remembering the sight.

_His clothes were shredded and soaked with red. He was covered with deep gashes all over his body. Blood trickled from his lips as he swayed dangerously, his dark eyes not seeming to recognize her. "It's you," he said weakly, and suddenly toppled forward into her arms._

She had spent more than half an hour tending his wounds. Now, staring down at his exhausted form, she wondered whether to hide him or turn him in.

**And if I try to save him  
**

**My whole world would cave in**

Tenten knew for a fact that if anybody found out she was housing a traitor of Konoha, she'd be labeled a traitor as well. Her team would be ashamed of her, her idol would look down on her.

**It just ain't right  
**

**Lord, it just ain't right  
**

Staring down at his sleeping form, she wondered why he was in the village at all. For some reason, Tenten doubted that he was here to come home. And of all his teammates, of the still standing Uchiha compound, why _her_ house?

**Oh and I don't know  
**

**I don't know what he's after**

The frown lines smoothed out on the Uchiha's face, and she could see what all those other girls must have seen, so long ago.

**But he's so beautiful  
**

**He's such a beautiful disaster**

Tenten thought about what would happen if she decided to hide him. Would it make her- and his- life better or worse?

**And if I could hold on  
**

**Through the tears and laughter  
**

**Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

She remembered watching him in the chunin exams, how he had resisted the urge to give up and had actually pierced Gaara's sand- and Gaara himself, with his bare hands. _Impossible, _she had thought.

It was on that day that Neji stopped looking so special to her.

**He's magic and myth  
**

**As strong as what I believe**

She remembered what a cheerful but determined little boy he had been, so long ago. But it was the Uchiha massacre that had changed him forever. That was what had turned his path.

**A tragedy with  
**

**More damage than a soul should see**

He had snipped all his ties, or so he had said. She wanted to be the one to fix them again. _It's his brother's fault he's this way, _she forcefully reminded himself. _He had no other choice._

But when so many around her said otherwise…

**But do I try to change him  
**

**So hard not to blame him**

She wished someone was there to hold her.

**Hold me tight  
**

**Hold me tight  
**

Looking at his face, she began thinking about whether to keep him or not.

**Oh and I don't know  
**

**I don't know what he's after  
**

**But he's so beautiful  
**

**He's such a beautiful disaster  
**

**And if I could hold on  
**

**Through the tears and the laughter  
**

**Would it be beautiful?  
**

**Or just a beautiful disaster  
**

As long as she could remember she had wanted the perfect life. A man who understood her and loved her for who she was.

So far, Sasuke didn't seem at all like her 'dream guy'. He only seemed at peace when he was crying, and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him cry.

**I'm longing for love and the logical  
**

**But he's only happy, hysterical  
**

**I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
**

**Waited so long..  
**

**Waited So long.  
**

She stroked his face gently, trying not to wake him. He was broken enough without her in the way.

**He's soft to the touch  
**

**But frayed at the end he breaks**

How could one man make her life seem so complicated? She knew life would be so difficult with him here, but eventually, her life would seem empty.

Just like it always was.

**He's never enough  
**

**And still he's more than I can take  
**

**Oh and I don't know  
**

**I don't know what he's after  
**

**But he's so beautiful  
**

**Such a beautiful disaster  
**

**And if I could hold on  
**

**Through the tears and the laughter  
**

**Would it be beautiful?  
**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly to see Tenten sitting next to him, arms wrapped around her knees. "I didn't turn you in yet," she informed him. "And…" She took a deep breath, hearing herself speak the words none of them thought she'd ever say.

"You can stay, if you need to."

Surprise showed briefly on the Uchiha's face before he concealed it with his normal stoic appearance. "Don't people come to your house? What about Hyuuga?"

"I'll take care of them. And, if it kills me, which it probably will…" she sighed, looking into his face. "I'll take care of you."

_And maybe, I'll fix you._

**He's beautiful  
**

**Such a beautiful disaster**


End file.
